Of Truths and Dares
by princessmo
Summary: When confronted with the question "Do you like-like anyone?" Django Brown doesn't know what to do. Does he say he likes the person sitting next to him? Would they even like him back? Find out in this fic.


The gang was sitting under the large oak tree in Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's backyard. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Django, Buford and Irving all sat in a circle. They were playing the classic game of truth or dare. A plate of cookies (courtesy of Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher) sat in the middle.

"Django- truth or dare?" Isabella asked him.  
"Truth!"  
"Do you like anyone?"  
"Well yeah, I like my dad and my sister and my cat..."  
"No, I mean, do you like-like anyone?"  
"Oh...uh..." Django muttered nervously.  
"C'mon, you gotta answer!" Irving yelled.  
"Y-Yes." Django stammered.  
"Nice! Who's the lucky gal?" Baljeet said excitedly.  
"They're, uh..." Django trailed off. He wasn't really into girls.

"Never mind. Nobody wants to hear about your gross love life anyway." Buford interrupted his train of thought.

"Phineas- truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like-like anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Oh, no one in particular." Phineas shrugged as he made eye contact with Django. Isabella, thinking she was the one Phineas liked, blushed. Django blushed slightly as well.

Did Phineas Flynn like _him_? Plain old Django Brown? There wasn't anything special about him. His drawings weren't great, he wasn't traffic-stoppingly handsome, he wasn't good at sports. What could the amazing Phineas Flynn find in him that Django couldn't?

Django needed time to think about this. He looked at his watch. "Oh, I've gotta go!" He said. "Dad said I have to be home at 3:30."

"It's only 2-" Baljeet almost replied, but Django was running down the street before he could say anything.

Django slowed his steps as he approached the Danville Apartments building. He climbed the stairs up to Apartment 239, unlocked the door and walked in. Nobody else appeared to be home. Jenny was at a Save the Bees rally and Beppo was probably in his studio. The young artist walked into his room and pulled a yellow sticker-covered notebook out from under his bed.

 _I think he likes me. Phineas Flynn might actually like me! God, do I like him. He's so cute. His red hair, the way his eyes sparkle when he gets excited about a new project. I can't believe it. Am I dreaming?_

Suddenly, Django heard the door open. "Hey, Django!" He heard his father call and he swiftly shoved the notebook under his bed. "Hey Dad!" Django smiled as his dad entered his room. A splotch of green paint was on his right cheek. "What's up?" Beppo asked his son. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, buddy." Django's dad smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think I like-like someone." Django said quietly.

"That's great, Django! Do you wanna tell me who it is?"

"Well...you see...this person...isn't a girl."

"That's fine. Who do you like-like?"

"Phineas Flynn."

"Do you know if he likes you back?"

"I think he might. We were playing truth or dare and someone asked him who he liked and he said he didn't like anyone but he was looking me right in the eyes."

"Are you sure you aren't reading too deeply into this? He said he didn't like anyone."

"But Dad, he was looking right at me! I think he even smiled at me."

"Well, if you think he likes you, you should ask him. I have their number if you want to call and tell Phineas."

"I think I'd rather tell him in person. I'd still like their number though."

Beppo grabbed a notepad on Django's nightstand, pulled a pen out of his pocket and jotted down the phone number. He ripped it off and handed it to his son. Django walked into the other room, picked up the phone and dialed the number. He held the phone next to his ear and smiled in anticipation.

 _Ring. Ring. Riiing._ Someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered. It sounded like Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.

"Hi, this is Django Brown. May I speak to Phineas, please?"

"Sure. Phineas, Django's on the phone and he wants to talk to you!"

Django could hear the sound of Phineas running down the stairs. He smiled slightly.

"Hi Django, what's up?"

"I kinda wanna talk to you. Could you meet me at Maple Ridge Park as soon as you can?"

"Okay, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye!" Phineas hung up the phone and walked down to the park. He saw Django sitting on a bench and walked over. "What's up?"

"I...um...how do I put this...I like-like you. I mean, I have a crush on you. Please don't hate me."

Phineas stared at the brunette boy, blushing slightly. "I- I like you too."

"You do?"

Phineas nodded. They both smiled at each other and Phineas kissed Django's cheek.

"Do you, um, wanna be boyfriends?" Django asked.

"Sure."

"Cool." The two held hands, sat on a bench and talked for a while more before the sun started to set and the lights came on.

"Goodnight Django." Phineas kissed Django's cheek again.

"Goodnight, Phineas. I love you."

"Love you too."

The two went their separate ways. Django Brown walked to the apartment building, climbed the stairs up to apartment 239 and walked in to find his dad and sister eating Chinese takeout.

"Did it go well?" Beppo asked.

"Yeah! He likes me back and we're boyfriends now!" Django said excitedly.

"Good. We saved some peanut chicken for you."

"Cool." The 12 year old grabbed a takeout box and sat down. He ate until the box was empty, then threw it out. Seeing as it was late, he decided to go to bed. A few minutes later his dad walked in. "Goodnight Django." Beppo smiled. He kissed his son on the forehead and began to stand up when he heard his son say something.

"Dad? Can you sing to me?"

"Sure," Beppo smiled. " _Oh, little sleepy boy, do you know what time it is? The hour of your bedtime's long been past…_ "

Django Brown lied in his bed. Today had been a pretty good day for him. He had a boyfriend that he loved, a sister that he loved and a dad that he loved. They loved him too. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

" _Won't you run, come see St. Judy's comet roll across the sky and leave a spray of diamonds in its wake_

 _I long to see St. Judy's comet sparkle in your eyes when you awake…_ "


End file.
